


Waking Up

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ghost!Minho, Ghost/Living Person AU, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost of Minho wakes Thomas up one night and doesn't seem to want to leave. Thomas finds that this man really isn't dead. They end up spending a lot of time together and Thomas starts liking ghost Minho. The problem is, he may not be dead, but he sure isn't living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for an anon on tumblr. :D

Thomas opened his eyes when he heard a thump from downstairs. Teresa wasn’t going to be home tonight, she said she was sleeping over at Gally’s so it couldn’t be her. He closed his eyes, but snapped them open when he heard another thump. He reached for the pepper spray and flashlight Teresa kept in the bedside table. He got out of the bed slowly and shivered when his bare feet touched the cold floor. He moved as silently as he could and almost jumped when he heard another faint ‘thump’. He slowly made his way down the stair sand made sure to step over the creaking stair near the bottom. He stepped onto the cold tile floor and looked around as his eye tried to adjust to the darkness. 

He clicked on the flashlight when nothing immediate came at him and moved it across the living room. He heard another thump and stepped to toward the sound, holding the pepper spray out in front of him. He jumped into the kitchen with a yell and sprayed the pepper spray across the room, but stopped when he still heard the thump. 

He turned off the flashlight and turned on the light in the kitchen. He glanced around the kitchen and through the doorway of the now lighted living room, but nothing was there. He turned to take off the light. but yelled at the form in front of him and fell back onto the floor. 

“You’re kind of a funny, shank.” the man chuckled.

"Shank?“ Thomas breathed as he held the pepper spray in front of him and tried to catch his breath.

"That stuff won’t work on me. But I’m pretty sure you might have klunked yourself silly with that scream.” 

Thomas sprayed the pepper spray at the man, but he didn’t even flinch. He didn’t even move. 

“I told you that wouldn’t work.” 

“Ho-how did you get in here?” Thomas asked shakily as he stood up. 

The man shrugged. “Shuck if I know. I just can.”  
Thomas looked at the man, he seemed a bit…shimmery? His hand brushed through the man’s waist when he moved it and Thomas pulled back his hand.

“Hey, now, no putting out on the first date. You seem like a pretty respectable guy.” the man said ad Thomas blushed when he realized what he’d put his hand through. 

“You’re see through.”

“Yes, I am.” the man replied. 

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asked. 

“I don’t know,” the man shrugged. “I’ve been drawn to here for the longest time and I can’t seem to wonder why.” 

"Are you dead?“ Thomas asked, but almost punched himself. Of course this guy was dead, he’s see through. "Shuck if I know. I don’t think so, though. I hear voices calling for me every now and then.” “Voices?”

“Yeah, like ‘Minho, you’ll be okay’, ‘Minho, please wake up’. I’ve been hearing klunk like that for almost 2 months now.”

"Wake up? Wait, Minho? As in the Minho that was hit by a car at the crosswalk right in front of this apartment when he tried saving a little girl?“

"Was I hit by a car? I don’t remember much. I was jogging last I remember.” 

Thomas looked at the ghost. He was in shorts and a t-shirt, way to revealing for the autumn season. It was already getting cold.

“Yeah, you were admitted to Glade hospital. You were all over the news because it was a hit and run.” Thomas replied. 

“Glade Hospital?” Minho repeated quietly. “If i really did get hit saving a girl, what happened to her?” 

“Nothing really according to the news you took most of the hit, she mostly had some scrapes.” Thomas explained. 

Minho nodded. “So why am I still here? I should have moved on if I was dead right? I don’t have any regret. At least I don’t think I do.” 

“You said you heard voices?” Thomas asked.

Minho nodded.

"I can check tomorrow, but maybe you’re in a coma?“ Thomas asked. 

Minho shrugged as Thomas checked the time. "Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need my sleep.” 

“Wait, shank! What am i supposed to do?”

Thomas looked around and grabbed the remote. “Here watch some TV.” he said as he switched it on. Law and Order, fine?“

Minho nodded as he sat or floated(?) On the couch.

Thomas made his way down the stairs after a shower. He made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He took out some bread to toast and some eggs, but yelled when he turned and saw Minho. 

"We did this yesterday, Shuckface.” Minho grinned.

"Can you not with the names? My name is Thomas.“

"Thomas?” Minho shrugged.

"So you going to the hospital today?“ Thomas sighed, but nodded, "I’ll go check for you.”

***

Thomas took a deep breath as he made his way up the stairs and to the room the lady at the front desk told him to go to. He found the room and frowned at the sight. There lay and in the flesh Minho, hooked up to wires and tubes, eyes closed. That image just didn’t match with the ghost that had been annoying and teasing him all morning and afternoon. He kind of felt sad for the man. Who would want to return to that?

“Who are you?” Thomas heard a voice.

“O- oh, I- I’m a friend.” Was he a friend he’d only known Minho for like a day now.

"Oh! I see.“ the woman responded. 

"I didn’t know Minho had friends other than Newt.”

“I only recently became his friend.” Thomas smiled. “I only just heard what happened to him.” Thomas looked down at Minho’s form. Up close, the man’s cheeks looked hollowed, he was incredibly skinny, and some large cuts were still healing.

"I’m sorry you have to see him like this.“ the woman said. "Brother was such a kind soul, always joking, and always active. You’d ever not see him out running. It’s hard to seem him like this.” The girl’s eyes teared up.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Thomas smiled softly. “Thank you for letting me see him. I should get going now though. I have to get to work.” 

The woman, Minji, she introduced herself as, bid him goodbye. 

***

It’d been a good 5 months that Minho had been coming to visit Thomas now. He was still as bright and sarcastic as the first day he met him and Thomas now found it endearing. A few days ago, Thomas had come to terms with liking Minho. He felt like it was wrong though. Minho’d been in a coma for 7 months now. It was starting to become summer. He’d gone back to see Minho’s body few times each week and even got to know Minji a bit more. She’d tell him all sorts of stories about Minho and it made Thomas like him even more over time. Minho sounded like a good person. Minho was a good person from what he’d seen. He could be serious, but he’d never seen him sad. He always smiled or teased him. Teresa thought Thomas was getting more and more crazy. 

Thomas smiled softly as Minho went on excitedly about some story about Minji. He frowned when he thought about Minho’s crash. He’d looked it up on the internet and the reports said Minho had a lot of broken bones, fractures, and scrapes. He’d gone into cardiac arrest, but they revived him. Thomas knew that it was good that Minho was out of his body while he recovered. He’d be in tons of pain right now if he was conscious, and pain just didn’t suit someone so bright like Minho.

Thomas was half listening to Minho when he’d stepped into the street at a red light. He heard Minho’s faint yell right before a bicyclist had crashed into Thomas and cause him to slam his head against the asphalt. The last thing he heard was the yells from Minho and the people around him asking if he was okay. 

Thomas woke up in a white room. He looked to his side and was surprised to find Minho’s body next to his. He sat up and looked down to find himself transparent. Was he dead? 

“You’re just sedated, shank.” Minho’s voice floated into his ears. 

Thomas looked up and smiled slightly at Minho. 

“Gave me a real scare back there. There was blood all over the street.” Minho said as he twiddled his thumbs. “Though I’d lost you for a minute.”

“You would have been fine without me.” Thomas smirked. His face dropped when ghost Minho walked toward him. 

“I don’t think I would have.” Minho said and pressed his lips against Thomas’. 

Thomas felt weird. It was weird to actually feel Minho as a ghost now that he was a ghost, too, he guess. He didn’t expect the kiss to be warm as he kissed back. The whole situation was strange. Thomas pulled away and his eyes widened when he felt himself being pulled away. 

“Minho, what’s happening?!” Thomas panicked.

“You’re waking up.” Minho replied with a bright smile as he faded. 

“But what about you?” Thomas asked as he reached for Minho only for his hands to go straight through him.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Minho said sadly. “I jumped into my body so I could talk to you. Unfortunately, it seems that I can’t leave it.”

Thomas’ eyes watered. He’d never seen Minho moving or talking again was his last thought as Minho faded from his sight. Thomas opened his eyes as tears fell from it. He whispered Minho’s name into the oxygen mask. He heard Teresa alert the nurse, and soon Thomas was being looked at. They said he’d have to stay and extra day or two so they could make sure his head was okay. Thomas could do nothing, but nod as he thought about Minho the entire time. He’d never get to speak to him again. He’d never tell him that he liked him. Teresa noticed his sad state, but left him alone to sort his thoughts. He fell asleep soon after hoping to talk to Minho in his dreams, but he woke up to the dark morning with nothing. He spent the rest of the day resting and gaining back his energy.

Thomas woke up to a surprise on the 3rd day of resting. Someone was sitting next to him and it wasn’t Teresa. “Minji?” he whispered, voice raspy. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and brought a hand up to rub at his eye as he greeted the her. 

“Thomas! There’s a surprise for you.” Minji smiled and motioned to his other side. Thomas turned his head with a groan to find Minho, awake and sitting in a wheel chair next to him. He looked fine. Relatively, and he was there, smiling. 

"Minho.“ he whispered, breath almost catching in his throat.

"Hey there, shank.” Minho said with a large grin as he took Thomas’ hand in his.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t see him wake up. He woke up soon after you came out of surgery. He wanted to come straight to see you, but the doctors told him he had to rest first. He practically forced the doctors to let him come see you today.” Minji smiled.

“You’re okay?” Thomas rasped.

"Yup! Just some physical therapy and I should be out of here in no time.“ Minho said with a bright smile.

"By the way, Thomas. i’m disappointed in you.” Minji reprimanded. 

“What? Why?” Thomas asked. “What happened?”

“You didn’t tell me that you and Minho were together?” Minji said.  
“What? Who told you that?” 

“My brother.” Minji replied. “You two make such a cute pair. Minho wouldn’t take his eyes off you the whole time you were asleep.”

Thomas turned his head to Minho and smiled as his eyes fluttered. He was still kind of tired. “He did, did he?"


End file.
